Sacré Severus !
by Ava Eleanor Clark
Summary: Narcissa a donné une mission à Severus : aider son fils à attirer l'attention d'une certaine Gryffondor. Rien de très compliqué en apparence, mais c'était sans compter sur la maladresse héréditaire des Malfoy en ce qui concerne les relations sentimentales.
_Bonjour, me revoilà avec un OS en **hommage à Alan Rickman.**
Il tourne bien entendu autour du couple Draco/Hermione, mais Severus y a une place importante.  
J'y ai aussi mis le couple Lucius/Narcissa au début, j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux et je trouvais que l'idée était plutôt bonne._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de page :)_

 ** _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

 **Sacré Severus !**

* * *

 **\- J** e pense que Draco est amoureux.

Cette annonce fut un véritable choc pour Lucius Malfoy. Il en fit tomber son morceau de tarte aux citrons dans sa tasse de thé, éclaboussant par la même occasion sa nouvelle cape fraîchement acquise. Mille gallions partis en fumée. De la véritable peau de dragon en plus ! Sa journée commençait bien, merveilleusement bien.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son mari, Narcissa reprit, non sans avoir jeté un regard de reproche à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ne pouvait-il pas manger correctement ?

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai invité Severus à dîner ce soir.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le jus de citrouille qu'il recracha qui vint s'ajouter aux taches de thé.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Rogue, mais à chaque fois que le professeur de potions et sa femme se retrouvaient ensemble, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à se liguer contre lui.

\- Pourrais-tu, Narcissa, me dire quel est le lien entre tes deux dernières phrases ? Et ne viens pas me dire que notre fils est amoureux de Severus où je crains que ce délicieux pudding ne finisse sur ta robe.

\- Et pourrais-tu, Lucius, cesser tes enfantillages ? J'ai l'impression de manger aux côtés d'un ogre.

\- Ne m'annonce pas ce genre de choses à table dans ce cas ! s'indigna-t-il.

Il sentait l'agacement pointer le bout de son nez. Depuis que la guerre était finie et que leur fils unique était retourné à Poudlard pour finir sa septième année, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout dans les affaires de Draco et de lui faire part, à lui, de ses découvertes toutes plus insensées les unes que les autres.

Il y avait un mois, elle pensait qu'un de ses camarades le maltraitait car il n'avait pas voulu se resservir une nouvelle fois de la dinde de Noël et qu'elle le trouvait amaigri. Un Malfoy, harcelé par un autre sorcier ? On aurait tout vu !

Une semaine après, elle était tombée - _par mégarde_ , avait-elle dit - sur une lettre de Blaise Zabini qui annonçait qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire aux plans foireux de Draco à l'avenir. Elle s'était mise en tête que l'héritier Malfoy voulait s'enfuir de l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que notre fils est amoureux ?

\- Et bien figure-toi qu'il y a quelques jours, Mrs. Greengrass a cru le voir avec une jeune fille à Pré-au-lard !

Lucius serra les dents, essayant de rester calme. Mrs. Greengrass _avait cru_ le voir avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était même pas sûr et sa femme en faisait déjà tout un hippogriffe ! Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, par pitié.

\- Et cette jeune femme, qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

\- Et bien justement, mon cher, là est tout le problème ! J'ai mené ma petite enquête avec l'aide de miss Parkinson...

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. Sa femme avait-elle encore toutes ses facultés mentales ? Certains jours, comme celui-ci, il en doutait.

\- ... et cette fille reste un mystère, continua-t-elle sans se soucier du regard d'exaspération que lui lançait son mari. J'ai donc décidé d'inviter Severus à dîner pour lui en toucher deux mots.

\- Grand bien lui en fasse, tu m'en vois ravi Narcissa.

\- Cesse donc d'être cynique, mon cher Lucius ! Je découvrirai ce que notre fils nous cache et...

\- Et ce jour-là, coupa son mari, las de cette discussion invraisemblable, tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas me faire part de ta découverte pendant le déjeuner.

Sa femme lui lança un regard noir avant de se remettre à touiller son thé. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Une mère sentait ce genre de chose.

Et puis, tout concordait ! Le manque d'appétit de son fils, le fait qu'il soit toujours perdu dans ses pensées, sa perte de poids... Même la lettre de son meilleur ami expliquait tout. Il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour conquérir sa dulcinée et bien entendu, en bon Malfoy qu'il était, ses plans s'étaient révélés d'un pathétisme sans nom.

En se remémorant tout ce qu'avait fait Lucius pour attirer son attention lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. Elle le regarda, une étincelle sournoise dans le regard.

\- Lucius ?

Son mari releva la tête de La Gazette du Sorcier et lorsqu'il vit le sourire de sa femme, il sut que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Il leva tout de même un sourcil interrogateur pour qu'elle continue.

\- Tu te rappelles le jour où tu t'es fait avaler par une plante carnivore ?

Il pinça les lèvres alors que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée puis jeta son journal sur la table et se leva.

Il sortit de la pièce, furieux.

\- J'espère simplement que ton fils n'est pas aussi maladroit que toi, cria sa femme à son encontre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de ridicule à lui aussi !

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire cristallin qui résonna dans toute la pièce. La journée commençait bien, merveilleusement bien.

* * *

Severus arriva devant les grilles du manoir à vingt-heures pile. Il se demandait de quoi Narcissa avait besoin. Il était rarement invité à dîner chez les Malfoy, surtout en cette période de l'année, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'était, cela voulait dire que l'épouse de Lucius avait un service à lui demander.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un elfe vint le débarrasser de sa cape puis l'emmena au grand salon, là où se trouvait Narcissa. Elle était assise dans un grand fauteuil couleur émeraude et lisait un livre. Elle le ferma d'un claquement sec quand elle vit son ami sur le pas de la porte et elle vint l'accueillir avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je suis ravie que tu ais pu te libérer, Severus. Lucius ne devrait pas tarder, je lui ai envoyé une beuglante il y a quelques minutes.

Et elle le prit par le bras pour l'emmener vers le canapé.

Severus retint un petit sourire. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir la tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il recevrait la lettre de sa chère femme.

Narcissa était restée fidèle à elle-même après toutes ces années. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, elle avait toujours mené la vie dure à Lucius et elle le menait par le bout de la baguette. La seule fois où il lui avait tenu tête, c'était pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ça n'avait pas été une réussite, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Draco se porte bien ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'amusait à jeter des bouts de parchemin dans les cheveux de Miss Granger.

\- Oh ! Sont-ils amis ?

\- J'en doute. Elle lui a lancé son encrier à la figure et en ce moment, elle doit être en train de récurer des chaudrons dans les cachots.

Narcissa se perdit dans ses pensées. Draco lui avait souvent parlé d'Hermione Granger, cette _insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout aux cheveux indomptables qui feraient même peur à un troll._

\- Se pourrait-il qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ?

Severus recracha son vin et fixa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, d'un air ahuri. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Décidément... pesta Narcissa.

Les hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de tenue ?

\- Je... Je ne pense pas. Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler. Je ne compte plus le nombres d'heures de retenues que je leur ai mis.

\- Se chamaillaient-ils comme ça avant ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma sans un mot. Se pourrait-il que... ? Non ! C'était tout bonnement impossible !

À l'expression du professeur de potions, la jeune femme devina aisément ce que signifiait son silence.

\- Je crois, mon très cher ami, que mon fils va avoir besoin d'un sacré coup de pouce pour arriver à ses fins car d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, il s'y prend de la pire manière qui soit pour attirer l'attention de Miss Granger et d'après ce que je sais sur elle, cette jeune femme n'est pas n'importe quelle sorcière.

\- Et je suppose que tu comptes sur moi pour l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? devina Rogue.

\- Tout à fait ! Tu es le mieux placé. Tu habites au château et ce sont tes élèves. Tu trouveras bien un moyen de les rapprocher.

\- Cissy, te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de creuser la tombe de ton propre mari ?

Mrs. Malfoy ricana. Elle voyait là un magnifique moyen de se venger de l'erreur passée de son cher et tendre. Non qu'avoir une née-moldu comme belle-fille l'enchantait particulièrement, mais savoir que Lucius allait devenir fou à cette annonce lui faisait oublier ce léger détail. Et puis, cette miss Granger semblait avoir un sacré caractère, un peu comme elle, ce qui la faisait remonter dans son estime.

\- Ne me dis pas, Severus, que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Tu as toujours été un des premiers à apprécier mes plans lorsqu'il s'agissait de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- C'est vrai que voir ton mari dans tous ses états m'a toujours ravi, répondit Rogue avec un sourire avant de finir son verre de vin.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée interrompit leur conversation. Malfoy senior était rentré et apparemment, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur. La beuglante, sûrement.

\- Pas un mot à Lucius sur l'identité de cette jeune femme, ordonna Narcissa. Je veux qu'il ait la surprise.

Ils se regardèrent et un grand sourire qui en disait long sur leurs intentions se dessina sur leur visage.

Narcissa Black pouvait être la plus grande des pestes quand il s'agissait de martyriser son mari, mais tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'elle lui portait un amour sans limites.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Severus et Narcissa avaient eu leur discussion au sujet du jeune Malfoy et le professeur de potions devait avouer que sa mission était plus compliquée que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi empoté, à l'exception de Londubat. Tout ce qu'il tentait pour les rapprocher se finissait en échec cuisant. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès !

Au début, il avait décidé de constituer lui-même les binômes en cours de potions. Bien évidemment, il avait mis Hermione et Draco ensemble. Supporter pendant plusieurs minutes les cris de protestation de la Gryffondor et voir le petit sourire de contentement du Serpentard pendant deux heures lui avait donné la nausée, mais l'image d'un Lucius se décomposant sur place en apprenant que son fils s'était entiché d'une née-moldu réussit à le réconforter.

Cependant, lorsque leur chaudron explosa parce que Draco avait intervertit _par erreur_ deux fioles et que la jeune femme le rendit chauve avec un sort, il dû se résoudre à ne plus réitérer l'expérience et à trouver un autre stratagème.

C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à suivre discrètement le jeune homme dès qu'il le pouvait. Il eut alors vent du plan - totalement idiot - qu'il avait mis en place pour passer un peu de temps avec Hermione lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Il avait demandé à Blaise de voler l'écharpe de la Gryffondor _pour rire_ et le jeune homme, en héro, aurait volé à son secours et la jolie brune serait tombée sous son charme en un claquement de doigts. Bien évidemment, Hermione étant une sorcière intelligente, elle n'eut besoin de l'aide de personne pour récupérer son bien et Blaise fit un aller-retour express à l'infirmerie après que des écailles de serpent aient recouvert la totalité de son visage.

Exaspéré, Severus avait décidé de changer de méthode et de s'informer le plus possible sur la jeune femme, espérant ainsi pouvoir découvrir ce qu'elle aimait et ainsi concocter un plan digne des plus fins stratèges.

Après quelques jours d'enquête sous le regard mi-interrogateur et mi-préoccupé de McGonagall qui se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son collègue pour qu'il soit aussi surexcité, il avait pu se faire une liste des passions de la Gryffondor. Non sans surprise, sa principale source de plaisir était la lecture et les études. Venait ensuite ses amis et sa stupide Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes - la S.A.L.E., non mais franchement, quel nom ! - ainsi que son ignoble chat orange.

C'est en réalisant l'attachement qu'avait la jeune sorcière envers cet animal qu'un plan aussi machiavélique qu'ingénieux prit forme dans son esprit. Cette fois, il n'allait pas échouer, parole de Severus !

Mais c'était sans compter sur la stupidité héréditaire d'un Malfoy...

* * *

Draco était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune quand un cri aigu le fit sursauter. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers du dortoir des filles à toute vitesse et écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit Pansy Parkinson tenir à bout de bras une boule de poils oranges.

\- Je peux savoir qui a mis cette horreur dans ma chambre ? cria la jeune femme.

Seul un silence de plombs lui répondit.

\- C'est pas le chat de Granger ? chuchota Blaise à l'encontre de Draco.

Il hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Mais qu'est-ce que cette abominable créature faisait dans la salle commune des Serpentard ?

Pansy allait le jeter dehors quand le jeune homme eut l'idée du siècle. Blaise n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit que Draco arrachait Pattenrond des mains de la sorcière.

\- Je l'ai volé à Granger, il va rester un petit moment ici, déclara-t-il simplement.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait dû se douter que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la Gryffondor. Malfoy ne savait plus quoi inventer pour attirer un tant soit peu l'attention de la jeune femme. Ça en devenait ridicule.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus le voir traîner dans ma chambre !

Et la jeune femme remonta dans son dortoir, pestant contre les idées débiles de son ami.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Zabini, sceptique. Le séquestrer jusqu'à ce que Hermione accepte de sortir avec toi ?

\- En quelque sorte. Et tu vas m'aider.

Blaise déglutit. Encore un plan foireux...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Severus avait emmené le chat de Miss Granger dans la salle commune des Serpentard afin que Draco le rende gentiment à sa propriétaire, mais cet abruti ne le lui avait toujours pas restitué. Il en avait fait la découverte au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'il avait entendu Blaise se plaindre à Théodore Nott de la stupidité de leur ami.

Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile allait encore inventer pour épater Granger ? Le professeur de potions eut la réponse le jour-même, en écoutant une de leurs conversations pendant le repas du midi.

\- Tu as bien compris Théo ? demanda Draco. Quand Hermione sort de la bibliothèque, tu cours vers elle, tu fais semblant d'être essoufflé pour être crédible et tu lui dis que son chat se trouve en haut du Saule Cogneur.

\- Tu me prends pour un Poufsouffle ou quoi ? Depuis ce matin tu me rabats les oreilles avec ce plan qui, en toute sincérité, est plus que nul.

\- Et toi, Blaise...

\- Oui, je sais, coupa le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. Une fois que j'aurai mis Pattenrond dans l'arbre, je te rejoins au milieu du parc et nous faisons semblant de sortir d'un entraînement de Quidditch, marmonna-t-il, blasé. Et quand Granger arrive, je te regarde te faire mettre en bouilli par le Saule Cogneur, ajouta-t-il ensuite en ricanant.

\- Tu n'as pas plus dangereux comme plan ? demanda Pansy qui venait de s'asseoir à la table. Il suffisait simplement que tu lui envoies une lettre en lui donnant rendez-vous je ne sais où pour lui remettre en main propre son truc orange. Ensuite, tu lui faisais ton numéro de charme et l'affaire était réglée !

\- Elle a raison, enchaîna Nott. Ça fait des semaines que tu te ridiculises, et nous aussi par la même occasion...

\- Et puis, en toute sincérité, reprit Pansy, si tu arrêtais un peu de lui faire des vacheries à longueur de journée, peut-être que tu aurais un peu plus de chance !

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour avoir son attention, se plaignit Draco. Si je suis sympa avec elle, elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds et ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre.

\- C'est vrai que recevoir de l'encre sur le visage et devenir chauve, c'est plutôt cool comme résultat, ricana Blaise.

Ses amis se mirent à rire aux éclats et Draco jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette avant de se lever de table.

\- Tous des imbéciles ! pesta-t-il.

* * *

Severus passa donc son après-midi à espionner le petit groupe de Serpentard pour ne rien louper de ce formidable spectacle.

C'est aux alentours des cinq heures qu'il vit Blaise s'approcher furtivement du Saule Cogneur, une cage avec le chat orange d'Hermione dans une main et son balai dans l'autre. Il manqua se faire décapiter par une branche de l'arbre avant d'atteindre la racine permettant de l'immobiliser, mais une fois fait, il monta sur son balai et fit sortir Pattenrond qui, pas plus stressé que ça, décida d'explorer ce nouvel air de jeu.

Severus pensa intérieurement que si les garçons ne venaient pas dans les dix prochaines minutes, cette boule de poils allait faire un sacré vol plané. _Paix à son âme._

Cinq minutes passèrent et toujours aucun signe des Serpentard et d'Hermione. Le professeur de potions grimaça. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser cette pauvre bête se faire réduire en bouilli tout ça à cause des idées géniales du blond !

C'est au bout de la huitième minute qu'il vit Théodore sortir du château, suivit de près par la Gryffondor qui semblait totalement paniquée. Il se retourna et distingua Blaise et Draco au loin. Ce dernier enfourcha son balai et vint dans leur direction à toute vitesse.

\- Pattenrond, descend de là tout de suite ! s'écria Hermione.

Le Saule Cogneur commençait doucement à s'agiter, signe qu'il allait bientôt sortir de son sommeil.

Rogue vit du coin de l'œil Pansy qui regardait la scène depuis l'entrée du château, les bras croisés, sceptique.

Draco arriva vers Pattenrond et tendit les bras pour le récupérer.

Tout aurait très bien pu fonctionner si ce maudit chat n'avait pas décidé de rester dans cet arbre. Il regarda le blond dans les yeux, miaula et avant que les mains du jeune homme aient pu se refermer sur son corps, il sauta sur une autre branche. Le Serpentard essaya de nouveau et le chat fit la même chose.

\- Malfoy, attention ! cria Hermione.

Trop tard, le jeune homme venait de se prendre une énorme branche en plein dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration par la même occasion. Il tomba de son balai mais une deuxième branche lui évita de toucher le sol, l'envoyant de nouveau dans les airs. Il retomba lourdement dans les feuillages, à côté de Pattenrond qui léchait tranquillement sa patte, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Saleté de ch...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Saule Cogneur le renvoya dans les airs avant de lui attraper la cheville et de l'agiter dans tous les sens.

De leur côté, Théo et Hermione essayaient tant bien que mal d'atteindre la racine pour mettre fin à tout ça. Pansy s'était rapprochée, inquiète par la tournure que prenaient les événements et Blaise hésitait entre éclater de rire ou bien pleurer devant tant de ridicule.

Severus, après un long soupir, s'approcha tranquillement du petit groupe d'adolescents. Décidément, Draco était aussi empoté que son père et il fallait toujours tout faire soi-même !

D'un _Immobulus_ , il fit ralentir le mouvement des branchages afin de permettre à Théodore d'appuyer sur la fameuse racine.

Draco tomba par terre quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle coupé, des égratignures un peu partout sur le visage et les bras, ses vêtements déchirés à quelques endroits.

Quant à Pattenrond, il descendit tranquillement de l'arbre, pas un seul poil en moins et vint se frotter contre les jambes de sa maîtresse en ronronnant.

* * *

Draco était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il entendait des voix autour de lui, mais il était incapable de comprendre totalement ce qui se disait et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Non mais vraiment, quelle idée ! s'exclama quelqu'un à sa droite.

Il cru reconnaître la douce voix de Pansy.

\- C'est la dernière fois, vous m'entendez ! La dernière fois que cet abruti a une idée de la sorte et qu'on le laisse faire !

Oui, c'était bien elle. Et elle avait vraiment l'air énervée. Il remua un peu.

\- Ne fait pas semblant de dormir, Malfoy ! Tu as intérêt à te remettre très vite sur pieds que je puisse ensuite t'étrangler à mains nues !

\- Mais faites-la taire... réussit-il à murmurer.

Les éclats de rire de Zabini se répercutèrent dans toute la pièce.

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux et put voir les visages de ses amis penchés sur son lit.

\- Rassurez-moi, mon visage n'est pas trop amoché ? demanda le blond, inquiet.

Il cru que Pansy allait lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Tu es un imbécile Draco Malfoy ! Tu aurais pu mourir et ta principale préoccupation c'est ton visage ! s'exclama-t-elle en plantant son index dans ses côtes.

Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur, ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter Madame Pomfresh qui arriva vers eux au pas de course.

\- Miss Parkinson ! Ses côtes ne sont pas tout à fait ressoudé ! Laissez-le tranquille ou je vous mets dehors !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui fit une grimace lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné.

\- Et Granger ? osa-t-il demander au bout de quelques secondes.

Ses amis se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Comment lui dire ?

\- Elle était vraiment inquiète... commença Blaise.

\- Elle est venue à l'infirmerie avec nous, continua Théo.

\- Et je lui ai tout raconté, conclut Pansy, stoïque.

Draco se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit, les yeux exorbités.

\- Tu as quoi ? hurla-t-il à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pomfresh a dit qu'il fallait que tu restes tranquille, déclara la jeune femme sans prêter attention à ses hurlements d'indignation.

\- Les gars, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Elle n'a pas fait _ça_ !

Leur silence et leurs regards gênés en disaient long.

\- Mais pourquoi ? balbutia Malfoy.

\- Avec tes idées à deux noises, la prochaine fois c'était à Sainte-Mangouste qu'on t'emmenait ! cracha Pansy. Et puis Granger n'arrêtait pas de dire que tout ça c'était de sa faute, qu'elle aurait jamais dû te laisser récupérer son chat, et patati et patata. Bref, je lui ai dit que depuis des mois tu essayais d'attirer son attention et que tu échouais lamentablement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

\- Que tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti, annonça une voix un peu plus loin.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Hermione. Draco pâlit soudainement. Il aurait voulu se cacher sous les draps et disparaître pour toujours.

\- On vous laisse tranquille, déclara Pansy. Les garçons, venez ! ordonna-t-elle, en prenant le bras de Blaise et Théo.

Les trois Serpentard se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Zabini ne put s'empêcher de faire des gestes obscènes à Draco une fois derrière la Gryffondor, mais Pansy le remit vite à sa place avec une claque derrière la tête.

Hermione s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Draco qui n'osait la regarder en face.

\- Alors tout ce qui m'arrive depuis des mois, c'est de ta faute ?

\- Si je réponds oui, tu m'étrangles toi aussi ? Non, parce que Pansy a promis de le faire et donc...

\- Tu es vraiment idiot, coupa-t-elle. Ça aurait pu être plus grave, tu sais ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu t'inquiétais pour moi, cracha le jeune homme, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui et elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Draco s'intéressait à elle et que s'était pour cela qu'il se comportait ainsi.

\- Je pensais que tu t'ennuyais pour m'embêter autant. Que tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

\- Quand je m'ennuie, ce sont mes amis que je martyrise.

\- Ils seront contents d'apprendre ça ! rigola la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois que tous les deux pouvaient avoir une discussion sans se hurler dessus.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux apprendre à me connaître, commence déjà par m'inviter à Pré-au-lard... déclara Hermione. C'est ce que font les gens normaux en général.

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers la Gryffondor, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais son visage était baissé. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée lorsqu'elle sentit le regard du Serpentard posé sur elle.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, se contenta-t-il de répondre, son sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Et je pense qu'au vu de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je pourrais commencer à te connaître dès maintenant !

\- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy ! Tu as kidnappé, séquestré et manqué tuer mon chat, tu attendras ce weekend pour faire connaissance !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai volé ton stupide chat ! s'exclama Draco. Et de toute façon, je te connais parfaitement bien ! ajouta-t-il, narquois.

\- La preuve que non, ça fait des mois que tu t'y prends comme un troll pour attirer mon attention !

\- C'est parce que tu es trop coincée, Granger et que tu n'as pas su comprendre les allusions, déclara le blond.

\- Moi, coincée ? s'étrangla la jeune femme. Tu vas voir si je suis coincée !

Et elle se jeta sur ses lèvres.

D'abord surpris, le jeune homme se laissa faire pour ensuite prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il lui mordilla doucement les lèvres avant de les effleurer avec sa langue afin de pouvoir approfondir leur baiser.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle savait simplement qu'elle en avait eu envie. Elle aurait dû être gênée ou alors en colère, c'était Malfoy tout de même ! Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle adorait ce baiser et qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée que ce ne soit pas le dernier.

Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, tous les jours, sans relâche. Comme quoi, au final, les plans du Serpentard eurent l'effet escompté : il avait réussi à attirer son attention. Mais ça, elle ne lui avouerait jamais !

* * *

S'ils avaient tendu l'oreille lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ils auraient sûrement entendu le petit cri de victoire du Maître des potions. Celui-ci s'étant caché derrière les rideaux du lit voisin, il avait pu assister à toute la scène du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- Tel père, tel fils, pensa-t-il. Les Malfoy arrivaient toujours à leur fin, dussent-ils se ridiculiser devant le monde entier.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie d'une démarche guillerette, croisa McGonagall qui eut un hoquet de surprise quand il la prit dans ses bras pour improviser quelques pas de danse au milieu du couloirs et s'en retourna à son bureau, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le meilleur restait à faire : écrire une lettre à Lucius pour lui annoncer la nouvelle **.**

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est la fin :)_  
 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai un peu joué sur tous les tableaux avec cet OS : il y a du Lucius/Narcissa, du Draco/Hermione, les Serpentard et Severus Rogue. J'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie et que ce n'était pas trop brouillon !_  
 _Au début, je voulais finir en montrant la réaction de Malfoy Senior quand il apprenait la nouvelle, mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter ici afin de laisser Severus Rogue comme fil conducteur de l'histoire._

 _Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui trouveraient que Draco et Hermione se mettent trop vite ensemble que rien n'est encore joué ! Oui, il y a eu bisou mais ils ne sortent pas ensemble pour autant ! Pour l'instant, il y a juste attirance entre eux, pas d'amour ;) À vous d'imaginer la suite !_

 _Ah, et je dois ajouter qu'aucun animal n'a été maltraité durant cette histoire. J'aime les chats plus que tout au monde et je n'aurais pas laissé les Serpentard faire n'importe quoi avec Pattenrond ! Surtout quand on sait que j'ai le même à la maison (oui, oui, tout roux et avec le nez écrasé, le même je vous dis !)_

 _Je vous embrasse et vous invite à aller voir mes autres OS et ma fiction en cours si ce que j'écris vous a plu !_

* * *

 **© Ava Eleanor Clark**


End file.
